victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Terror on Cupcake Street
Terror on Cupcake Street is the 12th episode of Season 2 of Victorious. It will air on October 15, 2011. Plot Sikowitz tells Tori and the gang about a big parade that he wants them to make a float for and perform in. Jade immediatly runs out of the room, and the rest of the gang doesn't want to do it either. Then, Sikowtiz tells them that it will be on national TV. They decide to participate, and gather at Tori's house to come up with ideas. Through an app on Robbie's pear pad, Cat is randomly chosen to pick the theme for the float. She decides she wants to make a cupcake float, and the gang stays up almost all night building it. (Jade and Beck ended up joining them.) They finish it and ride inside, and Trina ends up sneaking in so she can also be a part of it. However, while transporting it to the parade, they get a flat tire. They are stuck in a dangerous part of LA when a gang of crooks come. Robbie wants to ask them for help, but then realizes they are thugs. Tori screams and tells them to get back in the float. She tries to call for help, but the tow truck company hands up after learning their location. All their phones eventually lose signal. Sikowitz runs off to go get a tire, but ends up getting his pants stolen by thugs. When he tries to ask the police for help, they think he is crazy and arrest him. Since he never came back to the cupcake, the gang tells Beck and Andre to go out and get help, even though they don't want to. They come back to the cupcake a little while later, saying that six guys jumped them. Things get even worse when the thugs start shaking the cupcake float, and Beck tries to scare them away by shooting off confetti. They realize Tori is missing, and Jade says she let her go off to find help. Tori finds a few guys on the street and they help them change the tire. The thugs ask to go to the parade with them and the all go off to the parade. Sikowitz escapes from the police but doesn't manage to catch up with the gang again. It is unknown whether or not they make it to the parade. Trivia *The name is a parody of Nightmare on Elm Street. '' This is the final episode that has featured scenes in the season 2 opening. *The episode was first confused with Sleepover at Sikowitz's because of a picture Dan posted. *This is the third time the gang has gotten trapped somewhere. The first was Survival of the Hottest, when they were stuck in Beck's RV, and the second was Locked Up, when they were locked in prison in Yerba. *In A Film by Dale Squires, Robbie said that his car motor died in a bad neighborhood, it could be this neighborhood. This is unlikely because he said it was full of mean oldies who smacked him. *As this is the third time they are trapped somewhere, every time they are trapped they are all wearing the same type of clothes. In Survival of the Hottest, they are stuck wearing short, summer clothes. In Locked Up, they are wearing prison suits and in this one they are wearing foot pyjamas. *If you look closely, in the promo, the part where everyone in the classroom is cheering is from the episode The Bird Scene when finally Tori passes in the end. *It's implied that Tori is doing it to get on national television. *This is the second time Trina has joined the gang without being invited. *This is the first time in the second season that Jade has openly told Trina that no one likes her. However, she did tell her the same thing in Season 1. *Sikowitz breaks the fourth wall, saying how none of the other students really speak or do anything, only sitting there and reacting to a situation. *Dan said that Beck making the thugs run away was inspired by the original Star Trek- "The Galileo Seven" *Beck was absent for the first couple scenes of the episode, and doesn't show up until they are in the cupcake. This is ironic because Beck should have been in Sikowitz class. *It is unknown whether or not the gang made it to the parade in time *This is the second time Robbie's PearPad has been broken. This first is when Rexuses it as a boogie board, as said by Robbie on the slap. Reception Reactions have ranged from mixed to negative, with most negative complaints claiming the episode was rushed and not well thought out. Running Gag *Robbie looking pointless information up on his pearpad, and everyone getting annoyed with him. Goofs *When everyone is looking at the sack Rex is on Robbie's lap. However, a few seconds later, he is sitting next to Robbie, even though Robbie never put him down. *In the classroom scene, we see Jade bolting from the room. But when the camera screens to Cat a couple seconds later, you can see that Liz Gillies is still sitting behind her. *Beck was not in the classroom to hear about the parade, and he wasn't helping the gang come up with an idea for the float. However, he suddenly appeared helping them work on the float, as if he was involved in it all along and was never missing. *Tori asked the thugs to help them change the flat tire, but earlier the gang said the problem was they didn't ''have a tire, not that they didn't know how to change it. Photo Gallery Click here to view the photo gallery for this episode! Videos Promo on TheSlap 325px|leftthumb|right|270px Quotes *'Sikowitz:' Who likes parades? *Tori: Wait, this parade is going to be on national TV? *'Sikowitz': Yep. *'Tori: '''Back in the cupcake! *Sikowtiz: ''(scared) ''Right behind you! *'Beck: 'This seems dangerous... *'Andre: 'We're gonna die wearing candy jammies! *'Tori: 'What street are we on? *'Beck: 'Let's just say it ain't Sesame Street. *'Cat: 'I love Sesame Street! ''Sunny... *'''Jade: '''NO! 212 Category:Season 2